April Fool
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Ellie and Luke are running away from England and they arrive at Xavier's mansion. Sooner or later there worlds are turned upside down as they become Xmen... but first they must learn how. PLZ R


April Fool

Chapter One

Welcome to Mutant High

The boy looked around the corner onto the busy London Street. He looked back and noticed how nervous the girl was. He grabbed her hand and laced it tightly in his own.

"Have you got your bags?" he smiled, slightly nervous himself. She merely nodded, apparently too nervous to speak. "And the money?"

"Luke… you're making me more nervous," she said, her face serious and contemplative.

"Okay, last question… do you have our passports?"

"Luke! Calm down or I'll freak!" her welsh accent trickled over him and he smiled at her bravely. "We'll be fine Luke; just… we have to stick together."

"I need to protect you," he said to her gently, making her smile. "You're my best friend, Ellie."

"Yeah, yeah, and you're mine, now enough of the mush, we need to get on the train," she smiled, her nerves finally subsiding from her face as he grasped her hand tighter and let her onto the road, aiming for the underground.

oOo

"Professor… you wanted to see us?" Kitty smiled, gesturing to a distracted Rogue who was staring out of the window.

"Yes, Katherine, I wanted you girls to accompany myself and Jean to meet some new students at the airport…" Professor Charles Xavier said gently, smiling as Rogue looked back in the room. "Ororo and Scott have already gone to talk to another future student in Canada…"

"When will Professors Munroe and Summers be back?" asked Kitty curiously.

"Who cares, Kitty, it's not like we're affected by where Storm and Cyclops are if we're out helpin' Xavier…" Rogue said, butting in with her usual attitude as always.

"Thank you, Rogue, but try to be a little more careful with your words. Katherine, please can you go ahead and tell Professor Grey that you'll be coming," Xavier smiled, turning to Rogue and telling her telepathically to stay.

"Yes, professor," sighed Kitty, realising full well that he needed to talk to Rogue.

"Anna Marie…" Xavier said and Rogue flinched.

"Why do y'all insist on callin' me that? Why can't you call me Rogue? I gave myself that name for a reason," Rogue growled, turning on the professor, who was smiling ever so slightly.

"Rogue… I hear things aren't going so well with your fellow students…" Xavier saw the worry flicker in Rogue's eyes.

"It's nothin' professor, it's all good," Rogue said, pulling herself together.

"Okay, well go join Jean and Katherine… and remember to come to me if you need anything, Rogue," he said, his voice darkening to a serious tone.

oOo

Ellie clung to Luke's arm, scared of the large airport. They had their bags and were making there way to the exit when everyone else seemed to stand still. Ellie clung tighter and Luke looked around cautiously until a bald man in a wheelchair approached them.

"Luke and Ellie, yes?" the man smiled, a fire-headed lady coming up behind him, followed by a girl with curly brown hair and another with lighter brown hair, short to her shoulders, with one longer streak of white falling around her face.

"Who are you?" asked Luke, stepping back slightly.

"Wait… y'all don't know who this man is?" asked Rogue, making Jean sigh.

"Rogue, let me handle this. My name's Jean Grey, I'm a professor at Xavier's school. This man here is Charles Xavier and he founded a school for mutants…"

"Mutants?" asked Ellie cautiously.

"Yes, mutants," said Xavier warmly. "I knew you were coming here and I thought you'd appreciate being picked up, rather than having to follow the instructions that Luke received…"

"Wait! Luke, you never told me this was the reason…" Ellie began, but stopped as Kitty came towards them.

"Talking and fighting later, right now we need to get out of here; I'll take a bag… Rogue, you take one too," Kitty said, and the other girl walked forward rather emotionless in her features.

"The car's outside, we can talk once we're inside it," said Jean, walking behind the two bewildered teenagers to make sure they got to the car safely.

oOo

"Why have you got such a weird accent?" asked Kitty leaning over the back of her seat to talk to Ellie.

"I'm welsh, and it's not a weird accent," Ellie growled back, slightly frustrated.

"So… what's this school like?" asked Luke, trying to stop Ellie from getting into a fight.

"It's awesome; the teachers are all so nice. Everyone gets along so well," Kitty giggled. "I'll introduce you to my friends later…"

"First of all I would like to tell you about the professors," said Xavier, smiling from the passenger's seat. "The professors are actually Xmen, unlike the students, therefore they all have codenames. Jean Grey here is the Phoenix and her fiancé Scott Summers is Cyclops. Then we have Emma Frost, and the Iceman, Robert Drake, and Archangel, Warren Worthington III – you may have heard of his family –. The other professors are Storm, Ororo Monroe, and Sean Cassidy, otherwise known as Banshee. There are other Xmen, who are neither students nor professors, like Wolverine and Nightcrawler and Beast," said Xavier, and then he paused and laughed. "Looks like we're here, please excuse myself and Jean, we have business. Kitty, Rogue, Ellie will be staying with you, and Luke will be rooming with Peter…"

"With Colossus?" asked Rogue, a little shocked, Jean suppressed a laugh and Xavier smiled, nodding as they evacuated the car. A Chinese girl ran forward, flinging her arms around Kitty, laughing warmly.

"Who are these guys?" she asked warmly, her brightly coloured clothes making Ellie tilt her head in wonder.

"New arrivals, Luke, Ellie, meet Jubilee," smiled Kitty, giggling as the girl smiled mischievously.

"Who'd they get stuck with?" asked Jubilee, walking along with them as they came to the back entrance.

"Well she's with me and Rogue, and he's with Peter," smiled Kitty, handing Jubilee a bag.

"So, what are there powers?" asked Jubilee, grunting slightly as she pulled the bag along.

"Haven't asked yet, but we'll make you tell us in our room, Ellie," smiled Kitty mischievously.

"Cool," said Jubilee, taking the bag into the elevator and waited till they all got in. "To the dorms then…" Jubilee pressed the button and held onto the side tightly. The elevator lurched slightly and Ellie fell into Luke, who laughed at her playfully. The elevator door opened onto a neat hallway. They walked out and Luke managed to bump into a Monaco girl who was laughing at something an African-American boy had said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Luke rushed into saying.

"Watch where you're going!" screamed the girl, walking down the hallway and ignoring them.

"Sorry about M, she's a bit… well, anyway, my names Everett Thomas, or Synch if you prefer, welcome to Mutant High," he said sarcastically, running to catch up with the girl.

"That girl is so…" Rogue growled, shaking her head.

"Hey, Rogue, can you take Luke to Peter's room, explain everything, we'll take Ellie to ours…" Kitty grinned.

Ellie liked the room, especially Kitty's side, which was really personalized. Her bed was on the middle of Kitty's and Rogue's, which made her think they weren't that close, having taken the beds furthest from each other.

"You'll love it here, Ellie," smiled Jubilee, putting the large bag onto the bed. "So are you going to tell us what your powers are?"

"I was going to wait for Rogue, actually," smiled Ellie, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I'm here, y'all, no need to wait anymore," Rogue said, opening the door and closing it gently.

"My powers… I can make myself and other things disappear… I can also create illusions. Back in London they used to call me Diversion…" she said gently, pulling at the sleeves of her black jacket.

"Wow… that's so cool! All I can do is phase through things!" exclaimed Kitty warmly.

The four girls carried on talking about their powers, and soon became well acquainted; even Rogue was taking a liking for the girl.

oOo

"So, I'm Peter, but everyone calls me Colossus… Rogue says you came here with a girl…" smiled Colossus, his stocky frame intimidating Luke a little bit.

"Yeah, my best friend, Ellie," laughed Luke, taking the bed that was to be his.

"Nice, so… you do any cool tricks?"

"You mean my powers? I can change my appearance at will… back in London they gave me the nickname Con, as in Conman," Luke said, unpacking his bag.

"Who are "they"?" asked Colossus, helping Luke to unpack.

"We were in this gang, that's all…" said Luke, skirting around the subject.

"Oh, I see how it is…" he replied, but he obviously didn't. Suddenly a silver-haired guy sped into the room, making Luke blink exaggeratedly.

"Whoa! New guy! My name's Pietro Maximoff, but they all call me Max or Quicksilver!" the guy said quickly in one breath.

"Slow down," laughed Colossus.

"I'm Luke…" Luke replied slowly, making Quicksilver laugh kindly.

"Cool, so what's your power?"

"Change my appearance at will…"

"That's not very useful is it?" laughed Quicksilver, not amusing Luke in the slightest.

oOo

Jubilee led Ellie to the recreational area, followed by Kitty who merely walked through a wall. There were various people sitting down on chairs. Two boys looked up interestedly, noticing the new girl.

"Hey! Jon!" smiled Jubilee, waving to one of them.

"Hey Jubilee!" he smiled back, coming over to them. "Hey, my name's Jonothon Starsmore, call me Chamber if you want."

"My name's Ellie, it's nice to meet you, I didn't realise there were any more Brits here," she smiled, pushing her black hair back.

"There's a few of us… you're Welsh, right?"

"Yeah, I am…" Ellie smiled, a little nervously this time.

"Cool, so did Xavier come and get you?"

"No… we came here… to America, and he met us at the airport… I still don't know how he knew we would be there!" Ellie grumbled.

"You have so much more to learn," sighed Rogue, pushing past them to where she saw Colossus sitting with Luke. Ellie smiled and waved goodbye to Chamber and rushed over to Luke, flinging her arms round his neck and burying her face in his chest, her body still in overwhelming confusion and fear as he stroked her now blonde hair.

A/N: Okay, thanks for reading and please review. This is my first non Harry Potter fan fiction posted and the first time I've attempted Xmen. If you feel I should explain who all the xmen are in an authors note next chapter, just tell me in the review. I'm still trying to get the characters into role, and I think some, like Rogue, can be expressed differently, and more freely, whereas others tend to be very much one way.

Thanks

Ellie

xxxx


End file.
